Naughty Boii Part 5: Harry gets Cookies!
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Harry getting melonas? Draco singing Gunther? Hot summer love? Oh my. Part 5 in the Naughty Boii series


**Naughty Boii Part 5: Harry gets Cookies**

**Hunter: Naughty Boii part 5! Ooh. You people better be happy because this is probably the last update for like a week. So you're going to have to wait for more. **

**Neko: Yay! We're back to Gunther! If you want this fic to be better, than download Tutti Fruitti Summer Love! It's a great song. **

**Hunter: Anyways… On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Gunther, Harry, Draco or Tutti Fruitti Summer Love. **

It was the last day of school and all the seventh years were going to a private wizard's beach in Florida for a celebration. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy were in a carriage together. Ron and Draco were fighting, not in a mean way, more like…play fighting. They were shooting minor curses at each other; trying to change their hair colour, add an extra arm, stuff like that. Ron and Draco both shot a curse at the same time, but instead of the curses hitting each other, it fused together, bounced off the wall, then hit Harry.

"Ah! What did you guys do?" He looked down at his chest. There right smack dab on his chest was a pair of…Boobs. "Oh my god! You gave me boobs!"

Draco looked at the offending appendages. "Wow. I gave my boyfriend…cookies." Everyone looked at him. "What? I used to baby sit a little girl and she called them cookies…"

"Oh my god. Draco Malfoy did work." Ron said laughing.

Draco was about to make a scathing remark before Harry cut him off. "No fighting!" Harry yelled jumping in between them. When he yelled at the two boys his newly acquired boobs bounced. Draco sat dumbstruck as they were practically thrown into his face.

Ron was confused, Harry was pissed off, and Draco had nothing to say. "Umm… Harry I think you may want this." Hermione said passing him a bra.

Harry turned red and somehow got it on. Draco watched his every move as he stomped to his seat…or he watched his 'cookies' every move. Harry thwacked him on the head. "Quit staring!"

Draco nodded, but kept his eyes on them. "DRACO!" Pansy screeched. "Be respectful to little miss Harry."

Harry glared at her. "GAH! Shut up! I'm not a girl!"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, your not, you're an it!"

Harry burned with embarrassment. "Shut up Ron."

Draco hugged Harry. "Aw, it's okay. I think you're hot. Now you have cookies and a pickle. It doesn't get any better." Harry burst into laughter. "What?"

"You called it a-a-a PICKLE!"

"Shut up, that's what I called it when I was little." The carriage shook with laughter.

Suddenly a Patronus in the shape of a doe appeared in the carriage. "We are going to be arriving at the beach in a short time. Hurry and be ready." Then it disappeared.

"Uh…guys, I kind of need a bikini top…" Harry told Hermione and Pansy.

"Ooh. Yeah. How could I forget?" Pansy dug in her bag and pulled out a green top. "Lucky I had extra."

Draco watched and Harry pulled off his bra without taking off his shirt, and then put on the bikini top without showing anything. "You know, you're lucky that you have a sort of…girl body… or you'd look kind of funny…"

Harry poked his belly. "That's true…I'm like a girl…all soft and such…"

Draco nodded. "Ooh yeah. Definitely soft."

Harry swatted his hand away and sat by Hermione. "Draco Malfoy, I thought you were gay!"

Draco nodded. "I am, but now I don't need to suck on little nubs." That statement earned him a smack in the face.

Draco was saved from worse as the door to the carriage opened. They had arrived at the beach.

All the seventh years ran to the beach and were greeted with a sight of clear sand and water.

"Ooh. It's so pretty!" Harry pulled out a blanket and laid down on it.

Seamus Finnegan looked down at Harry. "Umm… Harry why do you have breasts…big round breasts…?"

Draco growled and pushed him away. "No gazing at my Harry."

Harry laughed, but gave Draco a hug. Draco took the opportunity to attempt to see down Harry's top. "Draco!"

Draco blushed and pulled away, still sneaking glances.

Hermione ran over, a stereo in hand. "Do you guys have any C.Ds? People want to listen to music."

Draco nodded and passed her a burnt C.D. "It's got Gunther on it."

Hermione smiled and put it in the stereo. The beat of Tutti Fruitti Summer Love started.

Harry grinned. "I love this song." Then he began to sing to the music.

_**It's a crazy, crazy night**_

_**Having you here right by my side**_

_**It's a crazy summer night**_

_**Cause you make me feel so alive**_

_**Tutti Fruitti summer love (mmmh, ahhh)**_

_**It's a crazy, crazy night**_

_**Having you here right by my side**_

_**It's a crazy summer night**_

_**Cause you make me feel so alive**_

_**It's a crazy summer love (mmmh, ahhh)**_

Draco nodded. He loved the song too. Gunther started to sing and Draco sung along. Many of the students stopped their activities to watch.

_**Honey, you're so cute**_

_**This is the land of forbidden fruit**_

_**Bananas, melonas, yeah**_

_**It's a hot, hot summer love (Yeah)**_

Draco sang to Harry. And on the melonas line attempted a touch at his boobs. Harry just swatted him away like always.

_**You can make me do all those crazy things I never dared**_

_**It's a no-no (No!)**_

_**And you like it**_

_**Darling, you're the one and only; yes, I swear**_

_**Tutti frutti summer love**_

People were clapping along to the music. Some were even dancing. Draco pulled Harry up and started dancing with him, always trying to get a look down his top. Nope, it never worked.

_**It's a crazy, crazy night**_

_**Having you here right by my side**_

_**It's a crazy summer night**_

_**Cause you make me feel so alive**_

_**It's a crazy summer love**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo (Yeah)**_

_**Tutti frutti summer love**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo**_

_**It's a crazy summer love**_

_**A summer love**_

Dumbledore was dancing around and throwing beach balls, making it seem very much like a concert. He even had a water gun and was spraying people. Sirius and Remus were dancing together.

_**You come and take your chance**_

_**And do the naked dance**_

_**Bananas, melonas, yeah**_

_**It's a hot, hot summer love (mmmh)**_

_**You can make me do all those crazy things I never dared**_

_**It's a no-no (No!)**_

_**And you like it**_

_**Darling, you're the one and only; yes, I swear**_

_**Tutti frutti summer love**_

Draco was singing in a deep sexy voice. Harry was singing in a very...girly voice. People absolutely adored it. Draco spun Harry around, making him bounce a bit, thus making the boobs bounce, and making Draco happy. And a happy Draco was a horny Draco.

_**It's a crazy, crazy night**_

_**Having you here right by my side**_

_**It's a crazy summer night**_

_**Cause you make me feel so alive**_

_**It's a crazy summer love**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo (Yeah)**_

_**Tutti frutti summer love**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo**_

_**A summer love**_

Other wizards and witches were showing up to watch the two boys sing. Harry and Draco's friends joined in the background as dancing. It was very strange to see, but none the less, it was great. Draco was still trying to see down Harry's top, but now he was trying to touch them too.

_**It's a no-no**_

_**And I like it**_

_**It's a no-no**_

_**Teasing me**_

_**It's a no-no**_

_**And you like it**_

_**It's a no-no (I like it)**_

_**Come with me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo**_

_**Crazy, crazy summer love**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo**_

_**Oooo oooo Ayo**_

_**Tutti frutti summer love**_

It was really crazy; most people thought the song was fitting quite well with the occasion. It was like a huge party, people dancing, cheering, it was everything.

_**It's a crazy, crazy night**_

_**Having you here right by my side**_

_**It's a crazy summer night**_

_**Cause you make me feel so alive**_

_**It's a crazy summer love**_

_**It's a crazy, crazy night**_

_**Having you here right by my side**_

_**It's a crazy summer night**_

_**Cause you make me feel so alive**_

_**It's a crazy summer love**_

_**Tutti frutti summer love**_

The song finished and everyone clapped and cheered. Draco inched his hand towards Harry's chest. Harry not being stupid saw him, but this time didn't stop him. Might as well let him touch once. Draco was in seventh heaven as his hands got closer and closer then he touched them… He was absolute awestruck by the feel, and squeezed. Suddenly Harry's quite big chest shrunk… and he was left with his normal size…

"I'm boobless again! Yay!" He started doing a happy dance as Draco stood in his place shock and sadness rolling off him.

"Harry, get your melonas back!" He yelled and chased after him.

People watched amazed as Draco tackled Harry, but Harry got him first and ten minutes later found an unconscious Ron and Draco with cookies.

It was quite the celebration.

**Till next time. **

**Hunter: The next song we'll be doing Touch Me by Gunther. **

**Neko: That was interesting…**

**Hunter: Ha-ha. Cookies. **

**Neko: SPREAD THE CRACK DRACO!!! SPREAD IT! HARRY NEEDS IT SPREAD!**

**Draco: Okay, okay…Jeez…**

**Neko: Okay! So review and you get a cookie of Harry with cookies: D**

**Hunter: Draco made it too!**

**Neko: Yay! **

**Please REVIEW!**

**P.S. Neko has her own file called X.x.Emo.Screamo.x.X she has Harry/Draco stories. So go check it out!**


End file.
